In One Another's Shoes
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: When they get desperate in each other's bodies, Tess and Anna develop a new appreciation for each other. Warning: Contains omorashi.


**A/N: This commission is a bit of a stretch as far as the time setting for this, but hey, it's just a fun little story.**

Tess had forgotten just how boring school was, but as she sat in Anna's classes, in Anna's body, it all came back to her. High school really was the worst, and she couldn't wait to get back home and try to figure out how to fix this problem. She dearly hoped that this was not a permanent switch, as she dreaded the thought of having to grow up and chase after her career all over again.

Each class only bored her further, and she let her mind wander again and again, not really paying attention to much of anything. There was no point, if she was going to get back to her own body, after all. She was able to zone out completely in most classes, and even came close to falling asleep a few times, but her small bit of peace with the day was disrupted when she realized that she really needed to pee.

The problem with this was that she had no idea where anything in the school was, and would use almost all of her breaks between classes trying to find the next one. If she went to the bathroom in that time, she ran the risk of making Anna late, and did not want her daughter to get in trouble because of her.

So she decided that, since it was the second half of the school day, she would wait until school was out and go then. And so she sat with her legs crossed at the ankles, and tried to zone out again to pass time and take her mind off of her situation. She was an adult after all, and even though she was in a teenager's body, she was confident that she could hold it.

~X~

"And I just feel like, you know, that's why I can't have a meaningful relationship anymore. You know?"

"Yes, that does sound like a reason," said Anna, bored out of her mind. She had dealt with several patients that day, giving them similar vague answers and stupid questions to keep them talking so that she wouldn't have to. She had no idea what to do and no idea how her mother managed to do this every single day. But she especially wondered when she would have a break.

Perhaps she shouldn't have had an extra large soda on her lunch break, but she had thought the caffeine would keep her awake for the remainder of her mother's sessions that she had to sit through, pretending to know what she was doing and pretending to be interested in them. However, it was only making things worse, as it had quickly made its way to her bladder and she had to fidget every now and then from how badly she needed to pee.

She jiggled her legs as the patient continued complaining about whatever it was they were concerned about; it was hard to keep track with all the different people in and out and the pressure on her bladder. She crossed her legs, nodding along in fake interest. If only they would hurry it up, perhaps she would have a chance to run to the bathroom before her next patient arrived.

However, this patient was so long winded, and, frankly, whiny, that she felt as if she would never be able to get out. She started a mental chant, begging herself to wait this out, but even that did not help. She crossed her legs, and hoped for the best.

~X~

A few classes closer to the end of the day and Tess was no longer so sure about her ability to wait. She could never remember being this desperate for a bathroom, and she could hardly keep still. She fervently hoped that nobody noticed her predicament, especially because whatever they saw, they would attribute to Anna.

She didn't realize just how difficult high school could be, particularly in a situation like this, and she felt a pang of sympathy for her daughter. However, a much sharper pang from her bladder ended this train of thought, and she jiggled her legs to try to get it under control.

~X~

The patient was still rambling on, having gone into an extended session after finding out that she did not have any other appointments scheduled. Though she could not say no, Anna could not believe her bad luck. How did her mother put up with these people eating up her day like this?

She could barely even give coherent responses to the patient by this point, her voice strained and her eyes teary from the effort of holding it. She wanted to tell this patient to shut up and get out before she soaked the office carpet, but of course she couldn't do that. She could only endure, with legs tightly crossed.

~X~

Finally, the final bell rang for the day and Tess gave a small sigh of relief. She had made it! Now all she had to do was remember where the bathrooms were in this maze of a school, and she would be all set.

But that was easier said than done. With each step taking a toll on her overfull bladder and her memory of the building's layout shaky at best, she wandered around quite a bit before a sharp contraction caused her to clench her thighs tightly together. She was not going to last much longer here, and she could not afford to let anything happen in the hallway. She did not live too far away; if she walked home, there was a better chance of her making it.

And so she exited the building as quickly as she could in her current condition, walking at the fastest pace that did not cause her to double over and lose control on the spot. Soon, she was in her neighborhood, and was grateful, because she had already felt a few dribbles leak out into her panties. It was just as she had reached their walkway and thought that she was in the clear that it happened.

She doubled over with the effort of stopping it, and tried to quicken her pace, but there was no stopping herself. Her sporadic leaks became one long, steady flow that quickly stained her jeans a dark blue and formed a puddle on the ground. The relief was overwhelming, as was the humiliation. She was a grown woman, and she had just wet herself.

Perhaps, she thought, her daughter had it harder than she knew.

~X~

Anna drove home as quickly as she could. She had to resist cheering when the patient finally left and she learned that it was time for her to go home. Her joy had been cut short, however, when she saw the line at the building's one bathroom, and she decided that she would rather drive home then stand in line, dancing around for all to see. She could at least spare her mother _that_ humiliation.

But now she had to make it home, and that was becoming "easier said than done" with each passing second. Her bladder ached for relief, and she was so close to just giving it and letting it have that relief, against all rational thought. She managed to continue denying it, though, and just pressed her foot down on the gas pedal harder, hoping to make it home faster.

She had her hand under her skirt, tightly gripping herself, and she bounced in the front seat of the car, teeth grit. She hissed at the sharp throbs that racked her as she held on, assuring herself that she did not have that far to go before she could finally let go. But her body refused to listen, and refused to wait any longer.

Before she knew what was happening, her hand grew wet and she looked down with horror. A large wet patch was spreading on the front of her skirt and she could feel it soaking through the back, flooding the car seat. She was suddenly grateful for the leather interior that would be easy to clean out, as she could not regain control and stop the stream.

Soon, it had splashed down into the floor, making a loud, gushing sound as it did so, and she felt herself blush. She was too old to be wetting herself like this, but she hadn't really had a choice. It had been such a long day at work, and she hadn't had a chance to get away.

Maybe her mom had it tougher than she realized.


End file.
